Heart Shaped Box
Heart Shaped Box is the thirteenth episode of the third season of The Originals and the fifty-seventh episode of the series overall. Summary A VENGEFUL AURORA MAKES HER MOVE - Determined to make her ultimate move against the Mikaelson brothers, Aurora uses Freya as bait to lure Klaus and Elijah into a dangerous trap. Meanwhile, after being recruited by The Strix's powerful coven of witches to perform a spell that could save the lives of her closest friends, Davina finds a way to conjure up Kol, the only person who may know the key ingredient to completing the spell. Finally, Hayley is forced to make a heartbreaking sacrifice. Marcel and Camille also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Rebecca Breeds as Aurora de Martel *Tracy Ifeachor as Aya Al-Rashid Co-Starring *Hajji Golightly as Police Chief Trivia *Antagonist: Aurora de Martel. *Camille and Hayley get into a fight in this episode as part of Klaus' idea for Hayley to keep busy and help Camille. *Camille uses one of the Dark Objects to paralyze one of The Sisters. *This marks Kol's third appearance in Season Three. *Freya was put in a box and buried alive, like The Prophecy suggested, after being kidnapped by Aurora. Her brothers were engaged in one of Aurora's games of hide and seek to find her. *Kol revealed that Davina is linked to The Sisters coven, and if she goes down, so will they. *Aya makes a deal with Aurora to help each other out. *Aurora planned to kill Elijah in front of Klaus to end her brother Tristan's suffering of drowning over and over again at the bottom of the ocean. *It is shown that Aya doesn't trust Davina at all, and she is using The Sisters to spy on her and Kol, despite Marcel's objections. *The feeling is also mutual with Davina as she is using The Sisters as means to an end. *It is revealed in this episode that the final ingredient to the spell unlinking the sirelines is the heart of an unsired vampire, something that was presumed to be impossible. **Hayley Marshall-Kenner qualifies due to being turned by Hope rather than by an Original. However, she unwittingly passed this trait on to her pack during the Unification Ritual. This brings her dead husband in the spotlights. **Kol knew the final ingredient to the spell unlinking the sirelines is Hayley's heart, and refused to tell Davina, even though it meant he will stay dead. *This is the first time Esther is referred to as Esther Mikaelson in the shows, Kol was the one who called her that by saying that she was an artist; as all her spells were unique. Continuity * Josh Rosza was mentioned by Camille and Hayley, he was last seen in Wild at Heart. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **The Abattoir **St. Louis Cathedral **Davilla Estate **Jackson Square Park **Cami's Apartment **St. Anne's Church **The Bayou ***Carpenter's shop Body Count * One of The Sisters - Broken neck; killed by Hayley Marshall-Kenner Behind the Scenes *This is the second episode overall to be named after a song, the first was TVD's Smells Like Teen Spirit. Cultural References *" " is a song by American rock band , written by vocalist and guitarist . The song was released as the first single from the group's third and final studio album, in 1993. *" " is a horror novel written by author , it was published on February 13, 2007 by . *" " is the eighth episode of the eighth season of the American television medical drama , and the 156th episode overall. It aired on November 3, 2011 on ABC in the United States. Quotes |-|Promo= : Elijah: "Whatever happens, you promise me." : Klaus: "Aurora dies today." |-|Extended Promo= : Elijah: "Whatever happens, you promise me." : Klaus: "Aurora dies today." |-|Webclip= : Davina: "Let me guess, I need something else done." : Marcel: "Actually...I came to let you know I'm on your side." : Davina: "Then maybe you can tell Aya to let me bring back Kol permanently." : Marcel: "D. I hear you but we need to talk priorities. Kol has been dead, he can stay dead a little while longer. But my life can end at any minute." : Davina: "I know....Just please tell me you don't trust her." : Marcel: "I don't but I do trust you. I need you to trust me. Okay, Aya is always going to be playing her own game just like everybody else in this town. But now more than ever, we gotta stick together. And when this is over, I will help you raise your pain-in-the-ass boyfriend from the dead." |-|Sneak Peek= : Elijah: "What do we know about this traitor in the Strix coven?" : Marcel: "Nothing. No one knows how Aurora got to her. No one knows where Aurora is. Our coven hit the same cloaking spell as Freya." : Klaus: "Your coven? Making yourself quite conformable with the Strix aren't you?" : Marcel: "Yeah. Yeah. To help you." : Klaus: "Any other news from your new BFFs you like to make us aware of?" : Elijah: "Niklaus. Why don't we reserve any malevolent intentions for ex-girlfriends." |-|Inside clip= : Klaus: "Your coven? Making yourself quite conformable with the Strix aren't you?" : Marcel: "Yeah. Yeah. To help you." : Aurora (to Freya): "Are you looking for me?" : Aurora (to Freya): "The only question is... will you still be alive when they get here?" : Hayley (to Cami): "Come on postgrad, you can do better than that!" : Kol: "I truly wish you didn't join this particular coven." : Davina: "Kol! We can finally be together! Why can't you just tell me?" : Kol: "Because darling, I guarantee you won't like the answer." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 3x13 Promo "Heart Shaped Box" (HD) The Originals 3x13 Extended Promo "Heart Shaped Box" (HD) The Originals 3x13 Sneak Peek 1 "Heart Shaped Box" The Originals Heart Shaped Box Scene The CW The Originals Inside The Originals Heart Shaped Box The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= OR313a 0036.jpg OR313a 0048.jpg OR313a 0207.jpg OR313a 0253.jpg OR313b 0145.jpg |-|Screencaps= TO313FREYA30.jpg TO313FREYA29.jpg TO313FREYA28.jpg TO313FREYA27.jpg TO313FREYA26.jpg TO313FREYA25.jpg TO313FREYA24.jpg TO313FREYA23.jpg TO313FREYA22.jpg TO313FREYA21.jpg TO313FREYA20.jpg TO313FREYA19.jpg TO313FREYA18.jpg TO313FREYA17.jpg TO313FREYA16.jpg TO313FREYA15.jpg TO313FREYA14.jpg TO313FREYA13.jpg TO313FREYA12.jpg TO313FREYA11.jpg TO313FREYA10.jpg TO313FREYA9.jpg TO313FREYA8.jpg TO313FREYA7.jpg TO313FREYA6.jpg TO313FREYA5.jpg TO313FREYA4.jpg TO313FREYA3.jpg TO313FREYA2.jpg TO313FREYA1.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= 12-01-2015 Joseph Morgan Chris Grismer-Instagram.png References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season Three